una dura despedida
by animefanx
Summary: Mimi tachikawa regresa an japon a reunirse con sus amigos dice hola solo para luego decir adios para siempre
1. Chapter 1

La despedida de una amiga

Este es mi primer relato no se si les gusto pero solo escribo esto por diversión.

Capitulo I: La despedida

Había pasado un ano desde que los niños se enfrentaron a malonmyotismon y sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad Mimi volvió a Japón feliz de volver con sus amigos los demás niños elegido matt, tai, Izzy, Joe, Sora, T.K, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Davis y Ken.

Cuando llego se encontró con todos sus amigos en el aeropuerto todos estaban felices de estar todos reunidos pero no se esperaban que todo iba cambiar mas pronto de lo que pensaban un día mimi salio de compras con sus amigas Sora, Kari y Yolei le ofrecieron venir a los chicos pero no quisieron ir por que sabían que tendrían que cargar las bolsa y conociéndola Mimi serian toneladas de ropa y hors en los probadores y dijeron no.

En la tienda

Mimi: ya había olvidado lo hermoso que era este centro comercial.

Sora: claro hace mucho que no venias.

Yolei: si todos te habíamos extrañado mucho.

Mimi: en serio me extrañaron.

Kari: por supuesto pero como es estar en . mimi.

Mimi: es lindo pero el transito llega a ser horrible.

Sora: tan malo es.

Mimi: yes.

Yolei: no tuviste problemas con aprender el idioma de allá.

Mimi: al principio fue difícil pero me adapte en un tiempo.

Sora: que fue lo que mas extrañaste de Japón.

Mimi: la verdad fueron ustedes mis muy queridas amigas (abrasándolas).

Kari, Sora, Yolei: y nosotras también te extrañamos mucho mimi (igual abrasándola igual).

Mimi: les prometo que siempre seremos amigas.

Después de terminar sus compras todas se despedían de mimi (sin idea a que extremo de despedida)

Ya se iban mimi les decía e iba cruzando la calle y ve que se le cae un broche que compro y se agacha a recogerlo cuando en un instante mimi voltea y ve un camión que va a toda velocidad contra ella sus amigas voltearon a ver la horrible escena que pareció pasar en cámara lenta solo para ver a mimi cayendo al suelo y sus cosas volando por los aires yolei grito al verlo se acercaron a ella corriendo el chofer del camión se bajo asustado triste kari gritaba que alguien llamara una ambulancia cuando llego ella se fueron con mimi en la ambulancia mientras Sora le decía a mimi que por favor resistiera.

En el hospital Sora llamo a los demás y a los padres de mimi contándoosle lo ocurrido pronto todos llegaron al hospital la madre de mimi lloraba y todos sus amigos estaban muy preocupados esperando noticias del doctor que se iba acercando a ellos.

Doctor: señor y señora Tachikawa.

Señora tachikawa: doctor dígame mi mimi esta bien (llorando)

Doctor: (con rostro triste) tengo malas noticias sus heridas eran muy graves esta viva pero no le queda mucho.

La madre de mimi se desmayo y su esposo la sujeto todos sus amigos no podían creerlo esto debe ser una pesadilla pensaban todos el doctor les dijo que podían pasar a verla la madre de mimi despertó y entraron a ver a mimi recostada con respiradores y otras cosas su madre le dio un beso a mimi empezó a llorar no lo soporto y se fue los amigos de mimi se empezaron a despedir de ella sus amigas empezaron a llorar y hablarle.

Sora: por favor no nos dejes resiste.

Kari: vamos no te mueras por favor no te mueras!!!

Yolei: por favor mimi (rezando).

Cuando se oyó lo que todos temían un pitido proveniente del electrocardiógrafo lo que significaba solo una cosa mimi había muerto todos comenzaron a llorar tai dio un golpe furioso a la pared y comenzando a llorar y sus padres rompieron también en llanto.

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo lo lamento si eras fan de mimi pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa esperen el siguiente capitulo **El funeral.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí esta el segundo capitulo e leído sus comentarios si es triste pero esa era la idea.

Capitulo II: El funeral

En el hospital todos seguían tristes los padres de Mimi no paraban de llorar han igual que sus amigos sus algunos incluso furiosos se notaba la increíble tristeza de sus amigas que también se sentían culpables pensando en que no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla.

Sora: nosotros vimos todo pero no pudimos salvarla.

Yolei: pero porque paso esto porque (llorando).

Señora tachikawa: porque a mi pequeña mimi porque.

Kari: esto no puede estar pasando.

Sora: no puedo creer que haya muerto Mimi no puedo creerlo.

Los padres de mimi se quedaron en el hospital y los demás se fueron con sus padres después de contarles lo ocurrido sus padres también están bastante tristes pero no como sus amigos se reunieron en casa de izzy después ir a traer sus digivices dijo que tenían que hacer algo.

En casa de Izzy:

Izzy: llegaron todos trajeron sus digivices.

Todos: si

Izzy: Yolei, Davis, Cody le dijeron a sus digimons lo que paso.

Davis: si le dije y también se puso triste.

Yolei, Cody, Ken: nuestros digimons también.

Izzy: pero le pedí sus digivices para avisarle a nuestros digimons en el digimundo.

Sora: me preocupa palmon no se como se va a poner con esta noticia.

Matt: de seguro se pondrá a llorar igual que los otros digimon.

Izzy: bueno pero hay que abrir la puerta.

Después abrieron la puerta al digimundo y trajearon a sus digimon sin decirlas nada prefirieron esperar hasta que estuvieran todos juntos cuando los reunieron a todos les dieron la devastadora noticia a todos sus digimons ninguno podía creerlo pero la mas afectada fue obviamente palmon que salio llorando de la habitación Sora fue a buscarla para hablar con ella la busco y busco hasta que la encontró llorando bajo la mesa de comedor y trato de consolarla.

Sora: palmon

Palmon: déjame sola por favor.

Sora: palmon se que no puedo hacerte sentir mejor mimi también era mi amiga y cuando lo supe también me puse a llorar y te entiendo.

Palmon: por que me abandono.

Sora: se como te sientes pero ella nunca quiso abandonarnos (comenzando a llorar).

Palmon: (llorando fuertemente).

Después Sora llevo a palmon donde los de mas en el cuarto de izzy con los demás todos los niños y digimons se notaba la tristeza en sus rostros después de que palmon y los otros digimons de tranquilizaran un poco decidieron dirigirse nuevamente al hospital para hablar con la madre de mimi que de seguro seguía ahí.

En el hospital:

Llegaron al hospital y vieron que la madre de Mimi seguía en el mismo lugar del hospital iban a hablarle pero decidieron esperar cuando dejo de llorar se fue junto con el padre de mimi.

Entonces todos se dijeron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente:

Todos se arreglaban para asistir al funeral de mimi las chicas con largos vestidos negros y velos del mismo color los chicos trajes negros sus padres lo llevaron al cementerio donde seria el funeral al llegar habían muchas personas los padres de mimi sus familiares y amigos incluyendo a los niños elegidos fueron a consolar a la madre de mimi que lloraba y lloraba luego empezó el funeral todos veían el ataúd después la madre de mimi paso a hablar hasta que comenzó a llorar y pidieron que sus amigas pasar a decir unas palabras:

Yolei: yo no conocí también a mimi como la mayoría de mis amigos pero siempre me agrado y fue una buena amiga (se va llorando).

Kari: yo conocí a mimi hace varios anos ya que era amiga de mi hermano y siempre fue una de mis mas grandes amigas y me duele decirle adiós (se aleja llorando igual que yolei).

Sora: mimi yo fuimos de las mejores amigas la extrañamos mucho cuando se fue a . y se que la extrañaremos mucho mas ahora y muy difícil despedirse yy (igual que sus amigas se corriendo y llorando).

Sus amigos vieron que las tres se fueron y decidieron irse a buscarlas pero no las encontraban todos estaban tristes por mimi pero ellas tres eran las mas tristes y decidieron seguir buscando.

Bueno es el fin del segundo capitulo e leído algunos reviews y si es algo triste la historia pero fue por eso que la escribe pronto subiré el ultimo capitulo no se bien que poner pero será casi seguro que será algo corto hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta triste historia les dije que seria corto y lo será.

Capitulo III: El adiós

Todos lo chicos seguían buscando a Sora, Kari y Yolei por todas partes pero no lograban encontrarlas Tai estaba preocupado sabia que todos estaban tristes pero no pensaba que ellas estuvieran así Tai se encontró con Matt le pregunto si las había visto pero no las había visto los dos siguieron buscando hasta que Tai vio a las chicas sentadas en una banca Tai y Matt se dirigieron hacia ellas para hablar con ellas:

Tai: Sora, Kari, Yolei están bien que les pasa.

Matt: vamos digan algo.

Kari: lamentamos haber salido así.

Tai: no hay problema, pero por que se fueron corriendo así.

Sora: nos sentimos muy mal no soportamos seguir ahí.

Yolei: simplemente no fuimos capaces de decir adiós.

Kari: no fuimos capaces de despedirnos de Mimi.

Matt: a todos nos es difícil pero tenemos que lograrlo.

Sora: ustedes dos no lo entienden es que…es que es lo mas difícil es que estuvimos con ella ahí nosotros vimos el accidente y no pudimos hacer nada por ell.

Yolei: y además en el centro comercial ella nos dijo que siempre seriamos amigas pero no lo cumplió.

Tai: ¡no digan eso! (un poco enfadado).

Matt: Mimi nunca quiso romper su promesa fue un accidente.

Tai: y que ella ya no este aquí siempre la recordaremos como la gran amiga que fue siempre serán amigas y así no habrá roto su promesa.

Después la ellos regresaron al funeral donde estaban los demás y se dirigieron hacia la tumba para el último adiós a Mimi.

Kari: yo siempre recordare su siempre alegre sonrisa.

Yolei: yo recordare su obsesión tan divertida por comprar.

Sora: yo siempre recordare lo buena amiga que fue y es.

Ninguno olvidara a Mimi Tachikawa y siempre la recordaran ahora solo resta que todos digan una última cosa:

Todos: ADIOS

Fin.

Aquí termina esta triste historia les dije que el ultimo capitulo seria corto asi que dejen sus reviews adios.


End file.
